Disguise Surprise
by Twipi
Summary: A COLLAB WITH HeyIt'sME2610!   she's awesome!  Check her out!   Chad wants to know what Sonny's ideal man is, but he has to go to drastic measures.  ONE-SHOT  and once again, A COLLAB WITH HeyIt'sME2610!


**Disclaimer: Neither I or HeyIt'sME2610 own SWAC so yeah :)**

**THIS IS A COLLAB WITH HeyIt'sME2610! She's awesome and a great writer, so you should check her out or I will send Zora's snake on you!  
**

* * *

**Disguise Surprise**

**Chad's POV **

I was walking down the corridors from the Mackenzie Falls set getting lunch from the commissary, I went up to Brenda and got my steak and sat down to fill my stomach. Then they walked in, the Randoms, and Sonny. Ah, Sonny, funny, funny little Sonny. They walked up to the bar and each of them were given what they call 'slop' Ha. They sat down together and stared at them gloop and decided on putting it in the bin. Tawni fished out her phone and she ordered pizza. I looked at Sonny again. Of course, like any day, Sonny looked adorable. Stupid cute. She flashed me a smile and I knew it was time to put on the CDC charm. I walked up to Sonny and I could tell that she was dazzled by my presence. The CDC does that to people.

"What do you want Cooper?" She snarled.

"Why do you think I want something from you?" I asked her.

"Erm, because you normally do." She stated and looked down at the script she had in her lap and had her eyes fixed on one little word 'Kiss'.

"Who are you kissing?" I asked, I came out more like a screech than a spoken voice.

"Why do you care, jealous?" She teased.

"Ha, what? No...pfft...CDC does not get jealous."

"Sure, the CDC doesn't get jealous, but Chad might." What was she, some kind of therapist?

"Why would I be jealous of a stupid Random?" She frowned. What did I do now?

"Chad, you aren't going to get a girl that way."

"Who says I was going to get a girl?"

"Well, let's pretend that you do want to get one. You need to figure out what they like instead of thinking about yourself." But what Sonny did like was myself, right? I mean, seriously, who doesn't love the CDC? Of course I would think about myself! I'm the greatest and most handsomest actor of our generation!

"Whatever Sonny. Why are you even talking to me in the first place?"

"You're the one who started this conversation."

"Whatever, Sonny. And before I leave, just a note, don't kiss guys. They're gross. Except me, of course, I'm not gross." I shook my head at the stupidity of my own words. Why did I just blow my cover like that? Oh well. Let's hope that Sonny was too unobservant to notice.

I turned from the commissary and heard Sonny mumble "Zac Efron is not gross." All right that did it. If she is so certain that you need to find out what the girl likes first, then I will play along. But how? I reached my dressing room and collapsed on the sofa. I racked my awesome brain for an idea, but none came until Portlyn walked in.

"Chad we have rehearsal in 15 minutes." She turned to leave and I stopped her.

"Could you possibly find out the things that Sonny likes?" I said, hope dripping from my voice. Portlyn knew about my rather large crush on Sonny.

"Depends, what's in it for me.

" "..."

"Chad, what's in it for me?"

"Um, you already get to work with me!"

"Wait, no, Chad you love her, go do it yourself, I will not be your messenger boy."

"Messenger girl." I corrected.

"Bye, 15 minutes." She reminded me and left. Portlyn, always more concerned about work than my life. What was more important than my life? Some people never understand. I decided to think of a plan to find out what Sonny likes in a guy for the next fifteen minutes. Nothing was coming to me. I decided to talk to myself. Yes, it's a little strange, but sometimes things can work out when you talk to yourself.

"Okay, well, brain, I like Sonny. The problem is, Sonny doesn't like me. I need a way to figure out if she likes me or not. I know that we haven't been down this path of desperation before, but I think we can do this!" I just sat there, waiting for my brain to answer me back. All of a sudden, a large gust of wind swept through the room, opening my closet. A pumpkin costume from the Halloween episode of Mackenzie Falls (season 3, episode 15, a classic!) fell out. This gave me an idea. What if I dressed up as someone else and talked to Sonny? She wouldn't know it was me, and maybe she would open up to this guy! I could pretend that I'm a reporter for a magazine or something and I wanted a description of Sonny's perfect guy! Yes, this plan was perfect! Problem is, what would I dress up in? What do magazine reporters usually look like?

"Chad Dylan Cooper to set. NOW!" Came the directors voice over the speaker. I moaned and got up from the sofa and went to set. This week's episode was the one where some famous person came to Mackenzie Falls and the reporters wouldn't leave her alone. That's good, I can look at what they are wearing and copy it, but I will have to change my hair, she'll recognize my beautiful golden locks. Hmmm, I could go for something crazy like green, never would I go green. But then again I am Chad Dylan Cooper, AKA The Greatest Actor of Our Generation, I could pull anything off. Maybe I could go black? You know, the punk rocker look? Maybe I could be doing a story for a magazine that they sold at goth stores and what not? I had some fake piercings still from the episode where Mackenzie went goth for a day to scare off Penelope. I also had some water tattoos in my dressing room from the episode where Mackenzie was cursed by the evil twin/wizard, Penelope's sister Panelope. And of course, I owned black. Chad Dylan Cooper owns clothing of every color.

We went through the scenes as planned, only once did we mess up, it was Portlyn, she said 'Oh Chad' instead of 'Oh Mackenzie.' I didn't forget my lines, I never do. So, operation 'Find out things that Sonny looks for in a guy' was under way, I'm glad I didn't go with the long name, note the sarcasm. The CDC is great with sarcasm.

Turns out that reporters only wear a pair of jeans with a button shirt and tie. I pulled on a pair of dark grey, almost black jeans and a black shirt, and a really boring black tie. I rolled the sleeves up and put on some of the tattoos. I attached the fake earrings to my ear and added snake bites. I carefully put on the wig and went over to Cindy, she does my makeup for Mackenzie Falls.  
"Hey Cindy." I waved to her and she screamed.

"Cindy? It's me Chad, I'm er... trying out something new, do you think you could do some makeup?" I asked.

"Sure, sit." She ordered, she was still a little shaky, "Voila!" She span the chair around and I look at myself, wow, I look nothing like myself, except my eyes, I wouldn't let her put contacts in, I loved my eyes.

"Wow, Cindy! This is amazing!" Chad Dylan Cooper was wearing guy liner, black eye shadow, and black lipstick! I laughed at the sight. She really outdid herself!

"Well, I am the best in Hollywood!" She laughed and gave me a small hug. I was going to talk to Mr. Condor about giving her a raise! She deserved it.

"Bye!" I made a dash for the So Random set. I stuck my hands in my pockets and slouched, that is how Goths behave, isn't it?I reached the Prop House and saw Sonny sitting on the couch staring into space. At least I wouldn't interrupt her. Now, Chad would just barge in and say 'What up Randoms' but I couldn't. I knocked on the door. I tried to use the best goth voice I could.

"Hello, Sonny Munroe?" She turned around and jumped back a bit. I guess I did look a little scary.

"Um, can I help you?" There was a little fear in her voice. I should have dressed up as a nerdy reporter instead!

"Yeah, you see, I am a reporter for the magazine "Metal and Music.". We cover all kinds of stuff in Hollywood, and I was wondering if I could interview you really quickly."She perked up a bit.

"Yeah, sure! What's your name?" She asked.

"Erm, I am er..." Whoops, I hadn't thought of a name for myself. "I am Trevor Devon." I introduced. Once again, mental slap in the face, Trevor Devon, what was I thinking?

"Hi Trevor?" She said with uncertainty. "I'm Sonny Monroe." She stuck out her hand and I shook it, I felt sparks, doubt she felt them, she doesn't know that it's me, "You can sit down if you want." She motioned for me to sit on the couch and I did, she followed.

"Okay, you only have to answer one question. What is your ideal man?"

"My ideal man, hmm. Someone who is caring and sweet, like Zac Efron." I balled my fists up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, so how about anyone else?"

"Well as long as they are not conceited like Chad Dylan Cooper." Uh oh. Time for the CDC charm, well not charm but...

"Sorry, who is Chad Dylan Cooper?" I cannot believe those words just came from my mouth.

"Chad, he is the most self absorbed, conceited, jerk face that I have ever met, but I feel something towards him." Then she realized what she said, "Please don't put that in your report, please, I don't want him to know." She begged. Ha I could totally use this against her.

"So what else, what kind of presents do you want from a guy?"

"Well, I like flowers and chocolates. Pretty much cliché girl stuff."

"That's really interesting. Thanks for sharing. You can go now." Before I could get out of there, she held a hand up.

"You look familiar!" she said.

"Uh, no, no I don't!"

"I would recognize that sparkly blue eye anywhere!"

"I'm not Tawni!"

"No, I'm talking about Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Who?" I couldn't think of any other response.

"I thought we already went over this!" She said, sounding irritated.

"Don't remember."

"You really can't remember?" Sonny asks shocked.

"Nope, enlighten me?" I asked.

"Well, let's recap? He claims to be the 'greatest actor of our generation', but Zac Efron is."

"The CDC can't stand Zac Efron!" There I go, blowing my cover again!

"But I thought that you didn't know who Chad Dylan Cooper was?"

"Well, I don't. I just figured that a guy like that wouldn't like someone as great as Zefron."

"Okay?"

"I think that we have enough material for the magazine. I'll be going."

"Wait." She grabbed my waist. Why the heck was she grabbing my waist! She liked Zac Efron, and now Trevor Devon, too!

"I really have to go."

"Chad, is that you?" She whispered in my ear. Oh gosh, I was going to die right here, and it would be a stupid Random's fault!

"N...No...Nope, I'm Devon Trevor." I said.

"I thought it was Trevor Devon?"

"Er Yes er..."

"Chad it is you." She went for my wig and pulled it off.

"Surprise." I smiled sheepishly.

"CHAD!" She shouted, uh oh.

"SONNY!" I said in the same tone.

"Oh come here." She caught me off guard and kissed me, Sonny kissed me! My lips were touching her, oh my greatest actor of our generation. I'm kissing Sonny, I pulled her closer to me and her hands went to my hair, nobody gets to touch the hair, except Sonny. I finally closed my eyes from the shock and wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her to me.

"Wow." She said when we pulled away. My hands still around her waist and hers around my neck. I smiled down at her.

"Well that's got to be the best news report I have done." I said.

"And my best interview, but Chad, please get rid of the makeup."

"Make up, I'm not wearing makeup." I said, playing with her.

"Don't lie." She smacked me playfully.

"Fine."

"Fine." She repeated.

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?" I asked. She placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Oh we are so good!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! ****HeyIt'sME2610 and I worked really hard on it! Please R&R! **

**Love, Twipi :D and ****HeyIt'sME2610**


End file.
